


In The Bleak Midwinter

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Every couple needs a moment where they just stand in a snowfall and kiss
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	In The Bleak Midwinter

The snow fell softly outside of the window of the small hospital that Dr’s Neil Melendez and Claire Browne had travelled to in order to help out with an old patient of theirs. They got the call the previous day that a patient they had done an experimental procedure on had collapsed whilst on vacation in Minnesota so an aeroplane flight, an emergency surgery and a lot of research later they had solved the problem. The doctors at the hospital medicated the patient accordingly and soon Neil and Claire found themselves packing up their belongings ready to head to a hotel for the night.

Claire stood at the large window, watching the snowfall, the happiness in her eyes evident.

“You know we’re leaving now so you can go and see the snow in person,” Neil said, an amused grin on his face.

“I know,” she replied, “it’s just so beautiful, it’s hard to not watch it,” Neil smiled softly at her as she turned and picked up her bag, “lets go,” They both made their way through the hospital and out of the door where they felt the cold air hit them. They stood there looking up at the night sky as the flakes of snow landed on their faces.

“You’re right,” Neil said, “it is beautiful,” when Claire didn’t reply he turned to face her, she was standing with her eyes closed, her hair filled with tiny snowflakes that seemed to shine in the light of the moon. The only sign of movement from her was her breath which he could see in the glow of a nearby streetlight. He just stood there and watched her, taking in every detail, the small smile on her face and the way that she looked completely at peace.

“I can feel you staring,” she said suddenly catching him off guard.

“I, er, wasn’t-“ he stuttered, his face turning red after being caught. Claire smiled wider before opening her eyes and turning to look at him, he swallowed as her dark eyes locked on his and he found himself stepping closer to her. He stood in front of her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, his hand hovering next to her arm, not quite touching her but close enough that she could feel the heat from his hand. They stayed like this for a minute before Claire spoke.

“Are you just going to stand there admiring me or are you going to kiss me, Dr Melendez?” she basically purred his name and he smirked at this before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Her lips felt cool, compared to the warmth that radiated from his, and he found it strangely addicting. She placed her arms around his neck and he lifted one of his hands up to her cheek and deepened the kiss. The broke apart after a few minutes to catch their breath when they remembered where they were.

“We should probably head to the hotel,” Neil said, looking down at his beautiful resident, “the doctors here might think it’s weird that we’re standing out here making out like teenagers,” Claire laughed at this before removing her arms from his neck and stepping backwards.

“You’re right, and we can save on money by only getting one room,” Claire smirked, holding her hand out to him. He grabbed it and they began walking towards their rental car.

“That can be arranged,’ he replied as they got into the vehicle.


End file.
